Close Call
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Bechloe prompt: "Beca giving Chloe a blowjob just before bellas rehearsal Chloe coming a minute before almost getting caught." Obviously G!P Chloe. A/N: I wrote this during my animal science class so be nice about mistakes.


Beca and Chloe had been put in charge of prepping the rehearsal space before Bella's practice on Fridays because both neither girl had classes. It was really an ideal situation for the couple who usually had date night at Chloe's apartment on Thursday because it was more private than Beca's dorm and was closer to the where the Bella's rehearsed.

When they arrived at the space, both girls immediately started to set up the risers for cardio, cleared the area in front of the mirror for choreography, and put the chairs in a semi-circle. At this point the girls had their prepping down to a science and finished setting up 15 minutes before rehearsal was set to start.

Beca walked over to Chloe who was sitting in a chair, "Did last night wear you out? I don't think I've ever seen you stay still unless we're having sex."

Chloe looked up at her girlfriend with a smirk. "Don't flatter yourself. I've pulled three all nighters studying in the last ten days, last night was just the cherry on top. Although if you wanted to take advantage of my sitting still, I wouldn't object," Chloe quipped at her girlfriend with a wink.

The brunette just rolled her eyes and sauntered towards Chloe before dropping to her knees in front of the red head and pushed her legs apart. "If you wanted a blow job, you should have just asked."

Beca made quick work of the button and zipper on Chloe's jeans before aggressively ripping them down the ginger's legs. The brunette couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her girlfriend's face, but quickly turned her attention back to the bulge in Chloe's boxers. Beca's small hand reached into the slit and pulled out her girlfriends hard on. The DJ lowered her tongue and started to lap up the pre cum that had started to secrete out of Chloe's dick.

Slowly, Beca started to take as much of the red head's length into her mouth as possible. The brunette started sucking her girlfriend off hard and fast, exactly how she liked it. Beca smirked when she heard Chloe moan out her name in pure bliss.

The red head sat and enjoyed the feeling Beca was giving her while she tangled her hands in brown locks and tugging lightly. The brunette lowered her head more and brought the head of Chloe's dick to the back of her throat. The new feeling drove the ginger insane. All it took was one more hard pull for Chloe to blow her load at the back of Beca's throat.

When Beca had swallowed all of Chloe's cum, she slowly let the red head slide out of the back of her throat before looking up at her girlfriend. The redhead offered up the most genuine smile she could in her post orgasmic haze before pulling the brunette into her lap and kissing her passionately. The couple's attention was quickly turned from the kiss to the door when they heard voices outside and quickly broke apart. Beca began fixing her that Chloe ruffled up and Chloe yanked her boxers and jeans up in one swift motion.

The rest of the Barden Bella's walked in and noticed the flustered look in the brunette and the red head's eyes immediately. Stacie smirked at Fat Amy before commenting, "We're sorry to twat swat you guys, but if you'll recall we have rehearsal."

A deep blush quickly spread over Beca's usually pale features while Chloe shrugged her shoulders before Aubrey clapped her hands sharply and told the girls to start their 10-minute serpent run in the risers. Chloe pulled Beca close to her and whispered, "This is not even close to over. You should come over after practice so I can wear you out," before giving Beca's ass a squeeze.

The brunette smirked discreetly started rubbing her hand over Chloe's dick through her jeans, "You wish Beale. I hope you had time to tuck before everyone walked in."

Chloe looked down at her crotch and noticed her penis was definitely visible. "Dammit Beca."


End file.
